


So You Know

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [101]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Awkward!Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt (though slightly altered): Mickey is bothered by a guy so he asks Carl to pretend to be his boyfriend. They will meet. Ian will be immediately attracted to him but he tries to resist, until Carl tells him the truth. Ian jumps on Mickey like a hungry wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and so not my best work, but I have other shit to do today and I promised I would have something up at least. So here you go, lmao

Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips out of necessity while he looked down at his phone, going in between typing out a response to his sister and spooning cereal into his mouth. The Gallagher house was empty by now, everyone out at some place or another. Usually in the middle of the afternoon, Ian wouldn’t be home either, but it was way too hot to be outside right now, the sun was absolutely beating down.

 

Not to mention the fact that the ROTC had gotten even tougher lately, so his entire body was aching. Or at least his legs. He continued typing out the reply, and right as he pressed send and put the device down onto the counter again, the backdoor opened, catching his attention. He looked up over the kitchen island, just expecting to see one of his brothers or something - which he did. Carl walked in, carelessly, but he wasn’t alone. Someone else followed behind. Mickey fucking Milkovich. Ian swallowed, trying to appear unshaken. Why now? Why when he was sweaty and gross on the hottest day of the year?

 

Mickey Milkovich wasn’t somebody that everyone looked at, that everyone wanted. But for the past three years, he had been Ian’s crush. Him and nobody else. It was quite pathetic really, how he could like someone so much when he really hadn’t even had much of a conversation with them. But most of his teenage years had been spent thirsting over Mickey, and he knew he was pathetic for it. Then again - once or twice, Mickey had looked back at him, so maybe it wasn’t too crazy. Once in a while Ian even thought that maybe they were playing some kind of a game. He thought that maybe his… feelings? Whatever they would be classified as were returned, but then the next second Mickey would look away and Ian remembered that that was impossible.

 

Besides - Ian didn’t even see Mickey all that much. Sometimes in the cafeteria and a few times out on the street. No more than a few times a month was Ian lucky enough to lay eyes on his crush, and even then it was always from a distance. Ian wasn’t stupid - he knew that the Milkovich’s were kids that Fiona wanted them to stay away from, they had nothing short of a disturbing reputation, and yet Ian’s crush hadn’t budged an inch since he had been thirteen years old.

 

And now - for some fucked up reason - here Mickey was, walking into the house with Ian’s little brother as if it was nothing. He had to actively remember to swallow the cereal milk in his mouth before he spoke just to make sure that he wouldn’t make a complete idiot of himself - that was the last thing that he wanted, if he was being honest. At the moment, he felt like a little child with a big crush on the older kid, despite the fact that Mickey wasn’t more than a few months - or maybe a year - older than he was.

 

“Hey” Was all Ian could press past his lips, trying his absolute best to keep looking down at his phone as much as possible. “What are you doing here?” He asked then, looking up at Mickey, but then quickly aborting that and pretending to read another text message. Hopefully that had sounded nonchalant enough. But then again, he also didn’t want Mickey to think that he didn’t want him here, or that he was just a rude person. Then again, from what he could gather, Mickey wasn’t exactly the definition of polite, so - oh, fuck Ian was spinning out. This was insane. He hadn’t seen Mickey in almost two months by now, but now he was here. In the kitchen. Like nothing. Ian was still looking at his phone, but he could see the hint of Mickey’s bare arms in his peripheral vision, the pale skin against the black muscle tee he was wearing. Had he bulked up since last? Ian thought that maybe he had. This was pathetic, he shouldn’t be spinning like this, and -

 

“We’ve been dating for a while” Carl’s words were easy, flowing. Calm. It absolutely made Ian’s blood run cold, his eyes only able to stare at one random word on the screen in his hand until it was blurry from not blinking. It was as if everything froze - which was insane, he knew this. But he couldn’t fucking help it. Mickey, and… Carl? Carl got Mickey? Seriously? Granted, none of his siblings except for Lip had any idea that Ian was into the guy at all, so it wasn’t as if Carl could have known, but still. Fuck. That was the only thing running through Ian’s head. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell.

 

“Oh” Ian didn’t look up. Fuck.

 

  
***

 

  
The next day, Ian had forgotten all about it. Pretty much so, at least. Because he had other things to worry about. Finding a summer job for one, he hadn’t had a job in almost three months and he was fully aware of the fact that it was starting to annoy Fiona.

 

The clock was only about eight in the morning when he lifted his right hand up to the buzzcut on top of his head, lazily rubbing his palm over the short hairs, stumbling down the Gallagher staircase in a t shirt and boxers. Yeah, he had forgotten about Carl dating his massive crush - until said massive crush stood in the middle of their kitchen in his own t shirt and boxers. Ian stopped on the second to last step, thankful that Mickey was currently turned towards the fridge so that he hadn’t noticed him yet.

 

This was the exact sight that Ian would love to wake up to - but he wanted to wake up to it after spending the night with Mickey himself, not after his fucking little brother had done so, this was bullshit. How old was Mickey anyway? Maybe he was even older than Ian thought - why was he with Carl? Ian immediately felt bad, Carl was about to turn sixteen as well, neither of them were doing anything wrong. It just really sucked. This whole thing did.

 

“You gonna stand there and look like a deer in headlights all fucking morning?” Ian swallowed at the statement, watching Mickey turn around and raise his eyebrows at him, his mouth twitching in a way that made it clear he was joking. When Ian had entered the kitchen, he had been turned away from the stairs, looking down at his phone, but now he locked the device and put it down onto the counter, seemingly waiting for an actual answer from Ian. The slightly younger teenagers forced the neutral expression to stay on his face, shrugging as he walked towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing the jug of orange juice. When he turned back around, Mickey had his hands placed behind himself, leaning back against the counter while he looked at Ian. “Why you always look so scared around me?”

 

“I don’t” Ian silently cursed himself for how quickly he had denied it; it was obvious he was lying. Mickey made him nervous - he always had, ever since the first time he had ever looked at him. Mickey was quiet for a while. He wasn’t really smirking, but there was something a little bit more amused than a natural expression on his face. “Just don’t know what I think about you dating my brother. He’s fifteen” It wasn’t… technically a complete lie.

 

“Not what I’m talking about, you’ve always seemed shaky, it’s got nothing to do with Carl. I just always wanted to ask why you seem so scared and I’ve never had the chance before now” Mickey shrugged, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips, the eye contact in between them not breaking. Maybe it was some kind of intimidation game, Ian couldn’t tell.

 

“Don’t know what to tell you, I’m not shaky” Ian continued the denial. He refused to admit to having any kind of feelings about or for Mickey - whether they were romantic feelings, sexual feelings, or whether he was scared of him - he wouldn’t admit it. He just didn’t want to, it wasn’t right. Especially since any kind of feelings he had, if Mickey had him nervous, that stemmed from his crush and it wasn’t fair to Carl. At all. Ian couldn’t do that to his brother. He had spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Carl and Mickey in the livingroom, just laughing and talking together, they seemed happy together. So no matter how Ian may be feeling right now, and no matter was shock may be remaining, he couldn’t push at them.

 

“Alright, man. Whatever you say” Mickey shrugged, placing his cup of coffee behind him on the kitchen island before he stood up, their eye contact somehow not breaking. Mickey wasn’t looking away, and Ian seemed somehow unable to. “But just so you know - we ain’t doing shit. Carl just asked me to pretend we were together for a bit to get this other kid off his back” Mickey said the words surprisingly easily, and Ian immediately frowned. “In case you were worried” The last five words made Ian’s throat dry up. He wanted to shake his head, deny whatever it was that Mickey seemed to be getting at. “About him dating someone older, I mean” Mickey added then, and this time the smirk was clear on his face. And Ian just somehow knew that, no - he had not imagined any of the silent games they had played over the past three years.

 

Mickey turned and started to walk out of the kitchen after that, but Ian felt the need to make sure.

 

“Wait” Mickey turned around at the edge of the kitchen island, raising his eyebrows. “You’re really not together?” It was important to Ian to know. Really know. Because the last thing he wanted to do was to make a complete and utter fool of himself. Fuck that. Mickey shrugged, the movement easily interpreted as ‘Yeah. No, you heard me right’.

 

Ian was quite the chicken when it came to confessing his feelings for anyone, or making a move. However, something about the look in Mickey’s eyes just made it so easy. It was like he was challenging Ian to do it - like they had done it already. He had his head tilted a little bit to the side, just waiting.

 

Then Ian’s hands were on his jawline, their eyes closed as they finally felt it. Their lips slipped in between one another’s, Ian’s height making it easy for him to kiss Mickey in that perfect way - not too chaste, but not in a way that would get them anywhere either. They just kissed, something inside of them fluttering.

If Ian didn’t know better, he would say that Mickey had said yes to pretending to be with Carl, with the sole intention of making this happen.


End file.
